Live For Her
by Pafoof
Summary: After another death James, Lily and Sirius decide they will live for those they have lost. They will live to the fullest and fight to the end. They will live for her. Written for Master of Spells Challenge


**Hello! No this is not Chance Meetings which is hopefully going to get updated here in the next few days. This was written for Master of Spells. My spell was Portus, or a vacation, and the prompts I used were stolen and word number :) I hope you guys enjoy this but I don't own anything :) Read on! **

You swore and said

We are not

We are not shining stars

This I know

I never said we are

James held the door open for an exiting bloke before entering the Three Broomsticks himself. It was busy on a Friday night and he smiled to see that some people were still able to have fun during the time of terror. He stopped dead a few feet from the bar,. Lily sat with her hair tied up in a bun and she had a tall whiskey in her hand. James saw she was alone and it made him sad. Lily was too lovely to ever be alone. The music was loud enough to pound through the floor and the light shone off of her hair in a glimmering red.

"Hey," James said while slipping an arm around Lily's waist. Her smile didn't reach her eyes and she quickly turned back to her drink. He reached over and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear while trying to catch her eye. "Wanna get a booth?" She nodded and he led the way to a booth in the corner. She immediately cuddled into his shoulder and he held her close. She was not crying, for which he was grateful. He hated seeing her cry. She finally pulled away and shoved her drink away.

"Hi," Lily's voice was quiet and hoarse. James winced and ordered them both a water. He had been having a few drink himself with Sirius when he had gotten the message that his fiance was sitting alone at a bar.

"I love you." Lily smile was a bit more true this time as she took her hair down from the bun it had been in. She ran a hand through it so it would fall more naturally.

"I love you too." James took her hand as they both sat staring at the dancing and laughing people around them. They had cheated death again that night but others hadn't been so lucky. Marlene McKinnon had died tonight. She had been a good friend of Lily's and James knew she must be dying a little inside. He was so very lucky to still have all three of his best friends.

"Drinking?" Lily shook her head and smiled.

"Not a word, Potter. Just not a word from you." James squeezed her hand.

"Are you going to be alright?" Lily rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"I suppose, I have you don't I?" James gave her a kiss.

"We could die..." Lily's voice trailed off as she breathed in his ear. He swallowed hard as Marlene's body crept in his mind. "We are so fragile, all of us. We aren't invincible..." James shook his head and took a drink of her abandoned whiskey.

"Never said we were, that was Sirius." Lily nodded. The bell dimly chimed as Sirius walked in the bar with a grin. Sirius always could light up any room. James found himself grinning as his best friend plopped down in the booth and wrapped an arm around Lily as well.

"We're going on vacation!" Sirius announced as he slammed an envelope on the table. "We are heading to the Carribean! Five days and four nights of sunshine and fun! We need to get out of here!" The two of them stared incredibly at the five slips of paper peeking out of the envelope. James and Lily looked at each other pretty baffled. They should be used to the random ideas from the animagus but they just weren't quite yet. Lily picked up the tickets and fingered them carefully.

"Marlene, she bought these. She wanted to celebrate graduation so she bought us a vacation in Jamuary. Merlin, she didn't even make it six months." Lily then threw the tickets down as tears trailed down her cheeks and James rubbed her back. Sirius just grinned and scooped them up again.

"I stole them from her brother, stupid sod was going to sell them. She wanted us to enjoy them and we will. Then we'll come back more ready to fight than ever. We're doing this for her." Suddenly Sirius was choked up as well and the three of them stared at the tickets on the table in the middle and vowed to fight until their very end.

Cause we are

We are shining stars

We are invincible

We are who we are


End file.
